The New Kid
by Hp-fanatic-816
Summary: AU DMHP. Harry comes to live with his godfathers in America where he will meet new friends, enimies, and a stalker who wants nothing more than to have Harry all to himself. Please review and tell me what you think.
1. St Harlem

**This is my first fic. The first chapter Has been revised, and if you are just coming in now ignore the first part. Tell me what you think, and tell me the truth, not what you think i want to hear. I take constuctive critisim well.You may get a private message back, but it won't be a nasty one. Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MY STORY, THE CHARACTER'S AND SUCH WERECREATED BY J.K.ROWLING. I JUST PUT ON MY OWN LITTLE TWISTED PLOT LINE. Now that, that is over, on with the story!**

Chapter 1: St. Harlem's

Harry, a small, tan boy, stood outside St. Harlem Duke Academy for gifted teens, looking up warily. He wasn't sure about this new school, as he never considered himself gifted, but his uncles insisted it was for the best. Harry's parents had died hen he was 7, by a drunk driver in a car accident. He had been staying with his godfather Sirius and his partner Remus ever since.

After Sirius had gotten a job as Harlem's new history professor, and Remus the new math professor they moved from Surrey to London and enrolled Harry thereto "keep and eye on things". Which is were we begin, withour 16 year old Harry staring up at the school.

Harry walked through the door to see a vast circular hallway, with a large statue in the middle of it. It was their mascot, a griffin. There were four hallways leading away from the lobby like room, to what Harry assumed were classes. Looking up, he saw a vast ceiling more than 50ft high, with a beautiful mural of mythological creatures. Theywere also found carved in the floor and walls for decoration.

At the bottom of the griffon, was a map leading around the school. Looking around for the headmaster's office, he quickly found the hallway and headed in that direction.Harry passed several classroom whilegoingthere, the class looked very structured as if the was no non-sensepolicythere. The only thing missing, was the uniforms. 'Thank god' Harry thought. At least he knew they weren't that stuck up.

He turned to the left to see a large wooden door with a brass handle, and the words HEADMASTERS' OFFICE in brass letters across the top. He could hear voices coming from inside, as if the was a meeting going on.

"Do you realize, you must take the consequences for your actions" said a very calm, strong,yet disticly old,voice.

" Yes, headmaster", a younger male drawled, in what seemed to be boredom.

Not wanting to intrude on the conversation, but not wanting to stand in the hallway forever he knocked on the door, and was granted entrance.

" Hello you must be Harrison" ,the headmaster said, " I am Albus Dumbledore welcome to St Harlem's"

" Thanks for havingme andyou can just call me Harry. Harrison is so long and formal" Harry replied.

" Of course", said the twinkly eyed man behind the desk " this is Mr. Malfoy he will be your tour guide for this morning."

At that time, Harry really got a good look at the other boy in the room. He was pale, and had blonde hair that looked like he just had a good long nights shag, androlled rolled out of the bed this morning, and went to school.Malfoywas taller than Harry, around 6' tall.The boywas wearing faded jeans with rips placed purposely in various spots, that hung perfectly on his waist. He worea plainwhite t-shirt with a wife beater underneath. Even with all that on, Harry could tell he was preety muscular under his attire. Harry had always wanted a stronger physique, but had to settle with his strong but subtle muscles.

As he stuck his hand out to Malfoy the blonde boy exploded. "AwDumbeldore is this my punishment? Surely I didn't deserve this",Malfoytold the headmaster, who was chuckling slightly. Harry cleared his throat unsurely, shocked at the sudden out burst.

"Surely I wouldhope to think that I'm not all that bad. I mean I know I'm on the short side, but I'm pretty sure that I'm easily enough to get along with", Harry said defensively.

Malfoy looked at him and stuck his arm out saying, "Yo kid, I didn't mean it like that. My name isDraco by the way"

Harry shook his hand, liking him les and less by the minute, " I'm not a kid", he said calmly.

Draco laughed saying, " of course not, your what?A freshman?", eyeing Harry up and down.

"No, I'm a junior. Headmaster, there is no need for a tour I wouldn't want to cause anyone any inconvenience",Harry saidlooking pointedly at Draco. " I have a map,a schedule, and should be getting to my English class."Withthat, arry left the office in search of his class. He made ithalfway down the hall, when a voice stopped him.

" Harry, hey Harry wait up!" Draco called, running to catch up to the dark haired boy ,"Look, I'm really sorry. I probably shouldn't have said that, but I didn't mean it the way it came out", Draco apologized.

" Its ok. I'm looking for classroom 101, can you show me it?"Harry asked sheepishly.

" Sure, it's right next to my new history class. I hope Professor Black is easy, cause I need this grade," Draco said leading Harry down the hallway.

" You have my uncle as a history professor. That'll be fun. Here we are, room 101. Thank you for showing me the way", Harry said.

" No problem. See you later", Draco said before planting Harry with a kiss so brief before Harry knew anything it was over and Draco was gone leaving Harry confused in his wake.

tbc.

**That was my first chapter of my first fic revised. Thank you to all of my reviewers who catch me whenI seem to slip up, which i do alot. the revision of my other chapters will come soon. I am currently looking for a beta, as people seem to thinkI.Well as soon asI find out what one is, and then locate them my grammar issues will be fixed much quicker so please be patient with me. Thank you and I hope you contiue to review.**


	2. beautiful stranger

I forgot the disclaimer on the last one I own none of this it was all product of JK Rowling and I turned it into and story with my own plot and ideas

chapter2:Beautiful stranger

All through history class Draco couldn't concentrate on much. He kept going back to what he foolishly did in the hallway with the new kid. 'Harry was his name, well Harrison anyway' thought Draco, 'that's a nice name I don't know why he doesn't like it'. All hour he thought about that breathtaking kiss that still had him tingling on the inside and out. He didn't plane on doing it; he saw the chance and took it with out thinking. 'It was stupid, stupid' Draco thought his head on the desk 'I don't even know if he likes guys'. Everybody knew Draco was gay he had come out in his sophomore year of high school.

The moment he saw Harry come into the headmaster's office he was entranced. He had on blue faded jeans much my like his own pair with a green and whit Abercrombie and Fitch shirt over a white t-shirt. He had short hair with spikes in the front. What really knocked him out were Harry's eyes as they were a gorgeous emerald green color. They looked so big and curious that they draw you in. Just thinking about them turned him on. When Dumbledore said he would have to give this gorgeous boy a tour he had been less than thrilled. How was he supposed to walk and talk to a walking orgasm? 'Though I probably shouldn't have shouted like that' Draco decided as an after thought 'I think I hurt his feelings. I could make it up to him' Draco thought wickedly.

Which brought him back to that crazy, flesh-burning kiss. Harry's lips tasted of chocolate and peppermint and he smelled like vanilla. It was intoxicating and Malfoy wanted more of it. That was strange coming from him. Draco had a thing about him, he would sweet talk guys and then do the old "hit and quit". It was wrong he knew, but he loved doing it. The feeling that you've conquered your goal. Hearing them scream his name Malfoy, Malfoy. Mal-

"Mr. Malfoy" Sirius yelled standing in front of Draco's desk.

"Yes, professor" replied Malfoy frustrated with being pulled out of his mussing of the beautiful new boy by this professor.

"Would you like to kindly answer the question I gave you 5 minutes ago" Sirius suggested.

"You've been calling my name for 5 minutes. Damn, you rally must have no life" replied a sarcastic Draco.

" Nope you are the weakest link good-bye. Please stand outside until I'm ready to talk to you," stated the professor.

Draco stood leaving the classroom he wasn't out all of 5 min before the professor came out and joined him. He stared at Draco for a few seconds as if measuring him up.

"Look Mr.Malfoy, I know I'm knew here, but I will demand respect as I am your teacher. I can be fun and games but if I can't get you respect then you can't get mine. Understood?" Malfoy nodded not rally listening to Sirius talk at all. "Good let's get back to class"

' What' Malfoy thought. 'I was sure I got detention; maybe this guy is as cool as Harry said.

The class was over in a few minutes and the rest of the day was boring, as Malfoy couldn't concentrate from thinking about his green-eyed beauty. As the bell rang signaling the end of the day Draco raced from the room heading to his locker as fast as he could. He got his stuff and was going to look for Harry around the campus. While looking around he ran into somebody from not looking were he was going.

" I'm sorry it was my fault I wasn't looking were I was going" Draco said hurriedly. He reached down to help the kid up and his eyes locked with the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. "Harry?"

"Uh…. hi…. Draco" Harry stuttered. A blush covering his cheeks as he stood up "well it was nice seeing you again, bye"

"Wait were are you going I could give you a ride," Draco pressed.

"No, I don't want to be an inconvience, besides I live right around the corner" Harry said

" Its no problem really, come on," Draco said leading Harry to his car. There was an eerie silence as they drove toward Harry's house the only sound was Harry telling him which directions to go. This worried Draco, so when they pulled up to Harry's drive way he stopped him before he got out.

" I'm sorry about earlier. I should have asked you if it was alright," Draco said looking very contrite.

"Um…that's ok…you just caught me off guard that's all…I'll see you later" Harry asked unsurely.

"Yea later" Draco responded. What happened next surprised the hell out of him. Harry lent forward and pecked him on the lips. Draco not one to be passive quickly turned it into something more. Licking Harry's bottom lip his request for entrance had been granted. Wrapping his arms around Harry he pulled him in closer. Pretty soon the need to breath became persistent and they broke apart with Harry blushing profusely.

"Bye" he shyly said sliding out the car

"Bye" Draco replied. After that he needed to get home and take a shower and a cold on at that.

tbc

Please read and review


	3. to be or not to be

Chapter 3: to be or not to be

Walking through the door on shaky legs, Harry lent back against the door trying to control his breathing.

'Wow' he thought. Harry didn't know what to think. He didn't have anything against going with guys, quite the contrary. He lived with his godfather and his lover. He had gone out with many girls 'kissed quite a few of them too' he added. Even though he hated to admit it he'd never kissed any like that.

Harry was shy by nature. It was the first time he ever made a move much less on a boy. Whenever he was with a girl his best friend Ron would hook the up, as he was the more aggressive of the two.

By this time he had moved from the door to the couch and was thinking about his first day at St. Harlem's. 'Interesting' was all Harry had to say about it 'very interesting' the first time he saw Draco he seemed like a stuck up prick that needed to be brought down a couple of notches. Him and Ron could have done that easily. After Draco apologized though he became cool to bee around.

'And that kiss' Harry couldn't get the first out of his mind. It was so brief, but had enticed the second, 'which shouldn't have been there at all' Harry argued. This is were Remus found him later. Coming inside the house to a Harry sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV screen.

" You do realize that the TV is off don't you Harry? Please don't tell me Sirius' intelligence is starting to rub off on you. I tried so hard to stop it," questioned Remus.

"Hey, I resent that comment as I'm standing right behind you Remy!", Sirius replied coming through the door after Remus. After seeing Harry sitting there he became worried. "Hey kid you alright? How was school today? Did you make any new friends?" he questioned.

" School was fine, but since I came late I some catching up to do in some classes. I made a couple of friends, a girl named hermione granger and a boy named Dr-Draco Malfoy" Harry said hesitantly knowing Sirius had him in class that day.

" Draco Malfoy? I met him. Little prankster he is, but all around good kid I suppose seeing as it was my first day at this school. Do you like it Harry?" a concered Sirius asked.

"I like it fine siri. I just have a lot on my mind is all" evaded Harry as he was getting up heading for his room.

"You miss your friends don't you? Hey, why don't you call Ron and see how he is doing?" suggested Sirius trying to cheer up Harry.

" Yea I'll do that later, but I'm really tired and I'm going to take a nap," Harry said. He wants up stairs to his room. It was a large squarely shaped room with poster of many London bands (a/n: sorry I don't know any) and the walls were painted black as that was one of Harry's favorite colors with a small desk in the corner and a entertainment system in the other corner, and his bed was a deep emerald green.

He lay down on the bed, but didn't go to sleep. ' I have a whole lot to think about' Harry was having trouble concentrating. 'How can I like guys. No guy has ever turned me on or has been attractive to me. Why now?' Harry thought before there was knock on his door.

" Harry, are you all right" Sirius' voice muffled through the door.

" Yea." Harry replied. As Sirius came in. he sat up on the bed while Sirius sat at his desk.

" Now, look Harry, I know when something is wrong with you. Tell me what it is and I can help you" Sirius demanded though in a kind way.

" Well today at school this guy he came on to me and I didn't know how to respond" Harry fibbed a little " he said I was gay and I just wanted to know how can you tell" Harry asked deciding to put it in laymen terms.

" Harry you just experiencing new things at this school. Take it one day at a time. As to if your gay, you know and feel it inside nobody can tell you either way only you can" Sirius said wisely

" Thanks Sirius that was a lot of help. I think I go call Ron", Harry said heading towards his phone by the desk.

" Alright Harry dinner will be ready in a little while remy is making lasagna" Sirius said heading back down stairs. Harry called to talk to Ron but he was gone. 'Probaly pout with some girl' Harry thought. He told Mrs. Weasely to have Ron call him as soon as he got in and hung up the phone heading down stairs. What the three in the kitchen didn't know was a set of eyes watching the house like a hawk.

"Harrison Potter you will be mine…. (Evil cackling)". He pulled his car on to the street and drove off. No one in the house any wiser.

Tbc

That's chapter three sorry about the wait school just started I'll try to update once a week if not twice thank you for all my reviews: yanna5, electra107, chaotic shadows angelfyi13, omega's revalation, and animegurl088. I love constructive critisism and if there are any miss spellings sorry I don't have beta yet and if you ask I can tell you what it is and get it fixed. Thank you


	4. AN

I am very sorry about the last chapter my computer must have acted up in some way I will have it back up for you on Monday thank you for telling me I had no idea so sorry about the confusion there was supposed to be text there I thank you all for your reviews and hope you continue reading my first story Hp-fanatic-816


	5. the real hello stranger

Chapter 3: hello stranger

Draco woke the next morning from a dream about a certain new boy. He could hear his godfather down stairs rummaging around in the kitchen down stairs. Draco moved in with his godfather last year when he had come out to everyone. His parents didn't really condone the situation to say the least, but not wanting to fully disown their child they sent him to live with Severus Snape, the boys' godfather.

Severus had also been the only one to want to take Draco in. Draco had a shall we say bad streak? With Severus being the chemistry teacher at St. Harlem's he brought Draco along with him. 'But I'm glad, because is he hadn't I would have never met Harry' Draco thought getting into the shower. 'Better stop my of thought before I start something'

When he came downstairs Snape had pancakes waiting on the table for him. Strawberry syrup and butter next to it.

"Sit and eat before you leave for school. By the way you have detention with Professor Lupin in room 202 after school today" Snape said laying knife down from cutting his pancakes.

"Yea, yea, I guess that old fool didn't forget about my punishment for letting that skunk loose in Binn's room yesterday" Draco chuckled

"Indeed he also told me about your attraction to a one Harry Potter?" Snape said raising a sardonic eye brow. "I'm listening"

"He's this new boy that came yesterday. Very mysterious and shy. I like it." Draco said around a mouth full of food.

" oh really, I'm intrigued does this mean your rampage of what you call "hit and quit" is over or is another one of your conquest" Snape asked.

"Well, I don't know yet he seems different than my other "conquest" as you say. I think he is new at this so I will take it slow. Though I would love to be that one that breaks him in" Draco added as an afterthought.

"Draco get to school" Snape said with a disgusted look on his face. Draco went up stairs to get a few things. He thought about calling Harry to see if he needed a ride, but he didn't have his number. "I'm going to have to get that." Draco said to himself while getting into his car.

As he pulled up to the school he looked around for Harry. In fact he looked around all day and didn't see him until Spanish at the end of the day.

"Hey Harry, how's your day been going" Draco said as if he hadn't been thinking about Harry all day.

"Fine classes are better than I expected "Harry replied.

"Hey, Harry" a girl with bushy auburn hair and big teeth said sitting down on Harry's other side.

"Hi Hermione" Harry said smiling.

"Well look who it is Mrs. Know-It-All her self" Draco said laughing

"Shouldn't you be off some where defacing public property" Hermione spit out glaring at Draco.

"Look can you two stop or do you need me to move for you to continue your conversation?" Harry hadn't known either on very long and he didn't want to have to take sides.

"Hey Harry if you need a ride today after school I could give you one if you wait around for a bit" Draco said ignoring Hermione.

"I can't Hermione and me have to study for a project in English after School, It might take a long time so my uncle is giving me a ride" Harry said as the professor was walking in through the door.

"Hola class. I am your new Espanola teacher. My name is Professor Thomas Riddle. I'll be taking over for professor Quirells place as he some how acquired an injury that lost him the use of his limbs" Riddle started. "I know the class has been delayed as I was not here at the beginning of the term, so we have a lot of catching up to doing the curriculum. I'm going to hand out a mini-test like quiz to see where you all are and where I need to start." He handed out the papers.

"While taking the test Draco felt eyes boring into the back of his head. As he casually looked up after finishing his test, what he saw shocked him. The professor had his lust filled gaze His Harry!

By the time the class was finished with the test the bell was about to ring for the end of the day and not once did Riddles eyes leave from Harry who was happily taking to Hermione about some guy named Ron. Once he saw Draco looking at him and tried to look around the room like he jus looking at his students.

As the school bell rang for the final time Riddles stood and cleared his throat, "Harry May I have a word please?"


	6. Professor Riddle

**Thank you to all of my reviewers you have made me so happy. The disclaimer still stands and keep up with the reviews**

Chapter 5: professor Riddle

"Harry, can I have a word?" The professor called at the end of class.

"Sure professor, but I can't stay very long", Harry stated. Gathering his things, Harry moved up to the front of the classroom.

"Oh no, this wont take very long", Riddle moved to stand up.

"I'll wait for you outside Harry", Hermione said as she was leaving.

Harry waived goodbye to Draco, and waited for the professor. When he got no response to his waiting he asked the first question, "What can I do for you Professor?"

"Yes, I was looking at your transcript and have contacted the Headmaster and we have decided that you will start taking private lessons with me regularly. We need to bring this grade and up and expand your knowledge of Spanish a little more" Riddle looked up and saw Harry's expression. "It is nothing to be ashamed of not everyone catches on to something new as easily as everyone makes it seem."

"Okay, thank you sir" Harry Replied. The thought that he needed extra Spanish lessons didn't surprise him much as he knew it from his last school. Professor Trelawney had hated him, always predicting how he would fail as a student if he didn't understand Spanish.

"Alright, well if you don't mind", the Professor started, "I have a meeting to attend to, so I'm going to have to cut this meeting short. I'll see you next class."

Harry left the room to see Hermione standing patiently by the door waiting for him to come out. "Sorry I kept you waiting. I just need to stop by my locker then we can go to the library."

"I was thinking for our report in English that we could write about Odysseus. What with all the mythological creatures he encountered on his journey to get back home" Hermione suggested.

"That would be great." Harry collected his backpack from his locker and they made there way down to the library talking happily about there English project.

As they walked in Harry was stunned, and Hermione looked like a kid in a candy store. There was row upon row of books. The library was huge. Some shelves need ladders to get to the top shelf. In the very back were small circular shaped maple wood tables for people to study on. Apart from Hermione and himself there were only 4 other people there, including the Librarian.

"How in the world would we find books on anything in here? Let alone the odyssey, which has a range so wide it could fill the ocean" Harry gaped. Hermione just smiled at him a showed him toward the card catalogue. They found three books on the subject, that Hermione deemed worthy enough to go back to the table with.

"Harry can I ask you a question?" Hermione said after they had been studying for about half an hour. When Harry nodded his head yes she continued. "Why do you hang around with Malfoy?"

"Well, he was the first person that I met, he seemed a little high strung when I first met him, but he's cooled down since then." Harry said his voice muffled by the book his head was in.

"Oh, well just be careful around him. He is really different when he doesn't get something he wants." Hermione said looking down.

"Thanks for the warning Hermione, but I think I'll be just fine" Harry said looking up at his friends tone of voice. "Why don't you like him?

"Um… well, look at that my mom is coming. I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow Harry" Hermione rushed off.

Harry gathered his thing wondering about Hermione strange behavior, and headed towards Remus's room. When he got there the door was open so he walked in and was met face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Hi, again", Harry said awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"Serving a detention. You?" Draco countered.

"Getting a ride" Harry nodded towards Remus.

"You know if you need a ride before and after school I can give them to you. That is if you want." Draco was walking toward the door.

"Yeah, sure that would be great. I don't fancy walking much" Harry said. Taking out a pen a paper he asked Draco for his number so he could call him the next morning.

"It's 555-8724" Draco said.

"Alright I'll call. Thanks" Harry said blushing.

"No problem. See you later, then." Draco said leaving.

"Yeah, see you."

Tbc.

**That is the new chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Authors note

A/N sorry i haven't updated for a while. Its my senior year and I've been busy trying to get everything ready for graduation in May. I graduate May 19th and i promise after that chapters will be just flowing onto Fanfiction for The New Kid. I also will be revising some of the chapters, as in my spare time I have found a slightly different direction to take my story, but don't worry it will be the same story that you all have told me you love so much. I will also have it edited as many mistakes run throughout my story. Again sorry for the wait, but it will be over soon. Please be patient with me. 

Thank you 

Hp fanatic


End file.
